


El Regalo Perfecto

by ICherryPop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Navidad, Oneshot, Yuri and Otabek friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICherryPop/pseuds/ICherryPop
Summary: [Viktuuri, Fluff]Es Navidad y Yuuri todavía no le consigue nada a Viktor.Solo tiene 3 horas para conseguirle un regalo a su entrenador e idolo.¿Podrá conseguirlo?





	

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

El sonido de la alarma despertó a Yuuri, aún con sueño, se sentó en la cama y se refregó los ojos.

La noche anterior se quedaron dormido bastante tarde pero no recuerda por que...

Se rascó la espalda y tomó sus lentes y se los puso. Se levantó de la cama y se quedó un rato quieto. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, todavía sin saber por que, entró al baño al baño se vió al espejo, pero cuando se vió dio un grito.

-¿Yuuri?- se escuchó una voz de afuera.

-¿Si mamá?- respondió

-¿Todo bien? Ese grito no sonó nada bien, preocupaste a Viktor...- dijo en un tono suave.

-Tranquila mamá, solo... me vi al espejo... y me asusté- sijo con cierta vergüenza. Ella rió.

-Creo que ya recordaste la noche de ayer- rió -No sabía que mi hijo bailaba tan bien-. Luego se escucharon pasos alejandose.

_-¿Pasó de nuevo? No deberían dejarme beber-_ pensó Yuuri. Su cara estaba pintada de cierta manera que cualquiera que lo viera le daría miedo. Se sacó la pintura y luego salió.

_-Espera... ayer fue noche buena...-_ Luego de recordar eso, dió un chillido, había olvidado comprarle un regalo a Viktor para navidad.  
De la nada le llegó toda la ansiedad, empezó a sudar y ponerse nervioso.

_-¡No puedo creer qe se me olvido! ¿Qué estaba pensado? ¡Ahora me dejará y se ira! Ugh, metí la pata-._  
Vio la hora y eran las 9:00 AM. Todavía tenía 3 horas antes de que cerraran todo. Rápidamente se vistió y bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Yuuuuuri!~- Viktor salió de la nada y lo abrazó -¡Feliz Navidad Cerdito!- lo besó en la mejilla.

-V-Victor... Uh, ¡F-Feliz Navidad!- trató de parecer lo más natural posible, pero falló.

-¿Pasa algo Yuuri? Te noto nervioso...- dijo Viktor mirandoló a los ojos.

-¿Y-Yo? ¿Nervioso? Pfft, ¿De que hablas Viktor? Ja ja... ja- río nerviosamente.

-Yuuri sabes muy bien que a mi no me engañas, ¿qué pasa?- dijo el ruso apretandole las mejillas al japonés.

-Es que... Papá me pidió ir a buscar algo al supermercado- Yuuri sonrió.

-¿Eso era cerdito? ¡Eres tan tierno!~ Bueno tranquilo, yo te acompaño- dijo alegremente.

-¡NO!- Casi gritó Yuuri, Viktor se quedó atónito. -D-Digo... ¡No te preocupes Viktor! Mejor quédate aquí, no quiero molestarte, además, ¿No venía Yurio y su abuelo? Mejor los recibes tú, jeje...-

-Uh, esta bien, si así quieres- Viktor todavía no estaba seguro si creerle o no. Decidió lo primero. -Vuelve rápido cerdito~ Te esperaré aquí- Le guiño un ojo. Yuuri se sonrojó y le sonrió.

-Adiós Viktor, ya vuelvo-. Yuuri salió por la puerta y luego la cerró.

Estaba nevando, genial, un obstáculo más. Empezó a correr hacía el centro de Hasetsu, pero luego recordó de que no había mucho por ver. Se empezó a desesperar de nuevo.

- _¡Vamos Yuuri! Piensa, Piensa... ¿Qué le ha gustado a Viktor?-._ Se quedó pensando en los paseos que ha dado con él.

_**Mientras tanto, en Yu-Topia Katsuki...** _

-Huh, Makkachin, algo le pasa a mi Yuuri~ ¿Qué hago?- el ruso acariciaba al Poodle, el cuál sólo le lamió la mano.

Viktor estaba pensativo, luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Makkachin! ¡Ya sé! Síguelo por mí por favor.- Viktor tomó a Makkachin y lo elevó en aire, el perro sólo movía la cola.

-Quiero que sigas el rastro de Yuuri, y luego vuelves con el sea como sea, ¿si?-. Makkachin sólo dio un ladrido juguetón. Viktor lo acarició de nuevo y antes de que saliera le puso un abrigo y le abrió la puerta. El Poodle salió y siguió unas huellas que estaban en la nieve.

\- _Пока_!- Viktor vió como su perro se alejaba.

_**De vuelta con Yuuri**_...

Luego de estar unos 40 minutos pensando, logró recordar una tienda de souvenirs, dónde a Viktor le gustó una polera que decía: " I ♡ 長谷津", que sería Yo amo Hasetsu. La tienda no estaba a más de 5 minutos de donde el estaba ahora. Al llegar, le preguntó a un empleado de la tienda por la polera, pero la respuesta fue lo que no quería escuchar.

-Lo lamento amigo, ya las vendimos todas- dijo con cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Estas Seguro? D-Deberías tener más ¿cierto? P-Por que-

-Lo siento chico, no queda nada, y adémas, no puedes traer mascotas a la tienda- lo interrumpió el vendedor.

-¿Huh? ¿Mascota? ¿Cuál masc-.

-¡WOOF!- Ladró Makkachin quién estaba ahora detrás de Yuuri.

-¡AHH! ¡MAKKACHIN!- Yuuri perdió el equilibrio por el susto y casi se cae.

-Señor, por favor salga con su perro-.

-P-Pero el no es mi p-perro, e-es de...-

-Señor, claramente dijo el nombre del perro, por favor váyase-.

Yuuri no siguió respondiendo y se fue, con Makkachin siguiendolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Makkachin? ¿Por que me seguiste?-. El perro sólo movía la cola felizmente. Yuuri suspiró, ahora no sabía que hacer.

-¿Makkachin que hago?- Yuuri sentía de que iba a llorar. El Poodle empezó a tirar de su pantalón, dirijiendolo hacia las termas.

-Makkachin no, debo ir por un regalo para Viktor...-. Yuuri vió la hora, eran las 11:30.

-¡Dios! ¡¿30 minutos?! Debo correr- y así empezó, mientras el perro lo seguía corriendo a su lado.

Yuuri empezó a pensar de nuevo que que podía darle a Viktor, y de la nada recordó que en una tienda había un abrigo que a Viktor le encantó, la cosa es que estaba bastante lejos de donde él estaba actualmente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, como cuándo se enteró por primera vez de que Viktor estaba en Yu-Topia.

Al llegar a la tienda sólo quedaban 12 minutos antes de que cerrará, le rogó al cielo para que esté el bendito abrigo.

Dejó a Makkachin fuera de la tienda y entró. Se paró frente a la vendedora, pero primero se tomó su tiempo para recuperar su aliento.

-Uh, ¿señor?- la chica habló tratando de hacer que Yuuri le prestará atención -¿Esta bien?-.

-S-Si... Ufff, lo lamento, tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo- Yuuri se paró bien y habló -Busco un abrigo que vi la otra vez, era azul marino y tenía botones dorados, todavía tienes ¿cierto?-.

-Claro señor, sigame- la chica lo guío a unos colgadores -Ahí debería estar, porfavor busqueló usted, que yo tengo que cerrar- ella sonrió.

Yuuri asintió. Lo buscó por todos los percheros y lo encontró, sintió la felicidad, lo iba a tomar, pero otra mano apareció y también lo quizó tomar, Yuuri miró quién era.

-¿Otabek? ¡¿Eres tú?!-

-¡Yuuri! No me esperaba encontrarte aquí...- respondió el Kazajstán.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me lo esperaba para nada-. Yuuri sonrió. Pero Otabek no dijo nada y miró al suelo, Yuuri ya sabía que era tímido, pero esto no era por eso.

Luego de analizar la situación se dió cuenta de todo. Dio un gran suspiro de sorpresa -¡¿Viniste por Yurio?!- Casi gritó.

-Shhh, cállate. Quería darle una sorpresa. Ya que es mi único amigo...-. Otabek dijo en un tono bajo con un ligero sonrojo. Yuuri sólo rió un poco.

-Bueno... ¿me dejas llevarme la chaqueta?-.

-Uhh, yo la quería llevar-.

-¡Por favor! No sabes cuánto me he demorado en conseguir algo para Viktor-

-Y a mi a algo para Yuri-

-Otabek porfavor te lo ruego, nisiquiera es la talla de Yurio-

-Pero va a crecer, mejor, le va a durar más-.

-Otabeeeeeek~ ¡Porfavor! Te lo ruego, y a Yurio le encanta el Animal Print, compra le algo así, pero ¡porfavor!- Yuuri se arrodilló.

-Señores quedan 6 minutos para cerrar, porfavor apurense-.

Yuuri se empezó a desesperar de nuevo.

-¡Porfavor! ¡Te lo ruego! Te puedo dar un cupón para las aguas termales, para Katsudon gratis, pero porfavor, ¡ayúdame!-.

-Esta bien... toda tuya amigo- Otabek se rindió y le entregó el abrigo. Yuuri se levantó y lo abrazó.

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor-. El Kazajstán sólo levantó su pulgar.

Yuuri se apresuró en pagar y luego salió, tomó a Makkachin y empezó a correr de nuevo.

Ya le faltaba menos para llegar, se sentía muy feliz por encontrar un regalo para Viktor.

Ya eran las 12:00, buena hora, eso sí tenía miedo de que Viktor sospechara de sus 3 horas de ausencia.

Iba por el puente, cuando la desgracia lo persiguío. En la orilla habían unos niños jugando, pero uno de ellos chocó con Yuuri, y él perdió el equilibro, haciendo que el paquete cayera por el puente hacía abajo.

Ahora si se pusó a llorar, el niño que lo chocó también se pusó a llorar y le pedía perdón a Yuuri. Luego de unos minutos se levantó y camino a casa llorando, no le tenía nada que dar a su amor.

Llegó y Viktor lo estaba esperando.

-¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasó, por que lloras?- el ruso estaba preocupado. Yuuri no podía hablar. Abrazó a Viktor y se pusó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Me quieres decir lo que pasó?- preguntó con un tono maternal. Yuuri asintió y trató de calmarse.

-Y-Yo... no tengo r-regalo para t-ti  
..- lloró un poco más fuerte -¡L-Lo lamento! ¡Soy terrible!-

Viktor lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirará.

-Yuri mirame- el japonés hizo lo que le dijo -Tú eres el mejor regalo que me pie dieron haber dado en mi vida, no necesito algo material, tú eres lo que quería-. Le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió. Yuuri estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, le sonrió y empezó llorar de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad. Se abrazaron y empezaron a reír.

-Te amo Viktor...-

-¡Y yo a ti cerdito!-. Viktor lo besó, y Yuuri le siguío.

-Muerdago- dijo apuntando hacía arriba.

Yuuri río más.

-Yuuri sabes... me podrías regalar algo...-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó.

-Umm... algo así como tu Eros, esta noche- propuso Viktor guiñandole.

Yuuri se pusó muy rojo y escondió su cara en el pecho de Viktor.

-Por Dios consigan una habitación- dijo Yuri que estuvo todo este tiempo viendo.

-¡Yurio llegaste!- exclamó Yuuri.

-Si cerdo, mi abuelo esta hablando con tus padres. Y esta aquí mi amigo también-.

-¿Amigo?- Preguntó Viktor. Y de ahí apareció Otabek. -Ooooh... ya veo pequeño Yurio- Rió el ruso mayor.

Luego de eso, pasaron todo el día hablando y riendo, fue una linda Navidad. La primera juntos, pero no la última.


End file.
